


群秀切切（兔子尾巴）

by yu_yuyu



Category: 188男团 群秀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_yuyu/pseuds/yu_yuyu





	群秀切切（兔子尾巴）

又是一周一次的朋友小聚，温小辉扶着下巴笑着看着李程秀小脸皱成一团。  
“哎呀秀秀啊，你问我这个要怎么办，别问，问就是做爱！”  
李程秀忙把头低下去，用手小力地拍了一下温小辉的手背。  
“说什么呢，你又这样……”  
温小辉一脸奸笑，反手把李程秀的手压下去像猥琐大叔一样摸着他的手，边摸边调笑他：“你家那位你在床上放开一点他不得就……嗯哼……”边说着边挑挑眉，“是吧？”  
李程秀虽然害羞，但是觉得他说的也不错。  
晚上李程秀趁着邵群去洗澡的空档连忙打开温小辉给他发来的网址，以前邵群和他也玩过一些小玩具，纵使他再纯情，这些东西是什么他还是知道的，红着脸挑了几个最小尺度的的就下了单。买完他就赶忙退出来，把脸砸进枕头中蹭来蹭去。  
直到邵群洗完澡出来他还是脸红着，眼神闪躲。邵群看着他这幅娇羞的样子，立马懂了什么，他以为李程秀是想要了。邵群把浴巾一扯立马嗷嗷地扑过去把李程秀压在床上，他眯着眼睛在李程秀耳边呵了口气，“媳妇儿，想我了吗？”  
李程秀把他的大脑袋往旁边推了推，“不要啦，我要去洗澡了！”  
邵群几乎是立马嘟起嘴用脸蹭着李程秀的脸：“我不，你刚刚干嘛勾引我，勾引我又不负责，渣男！”  
李程秀睁大了他那双圆圆的大眼睛，指着自己不可置信地开口：“我是渣男？”  
“我不管，来吧，媳妇儿，咱们都好几天没做了，让老公来喂饱你，让你喝好多好多……”  
李程秀矮下身子从他腋下钻出去，跑走了，还留下一句无情的拒绝：“不行，今晚不行！”  
  
邵群烦躁的抓了抓头发，李程秀现在了得了，也不知道从哪里学来的那些小机灵，整个人变得慧黠无比，可爱勾人又让人无法招架。  
他躺在床上开始自己意淫，想想自己堂堂京城风云大少，竟然老婆在怀还吃不到，也太落魄了！不行！他得整改家庭风气了！  
  
所以当第二天李程秀偷偷摸摸地取了快递回房间的时候，邵群嘿笑了一声跟在他后面把门打开直接进去了，李程秀刚把东西拿出来就被邵群撞个正着，连忙把床上散落的一堆不能描述的东西团了团试图塞到被子下面去。  
“嘿嘿，媳妇儿你干嘛呢？”邵群朝他挤挤眼睛，大手一把抓住李程秀还在做最后挣扎的小手，邵群用另一只手拨了拨床上的东西。“哦，原来你昨晚不让我做，就是为了蓄力，为了今晚吗？嗯？”他凑近某个已经在冒烟的小怂包耳朵边，呼出的暧昧呼吸全部喷在他耳间，李程秀缩了缩已经红透的脖子，耳朵竟然也动了动，邵群看着那只红透的耳朵敏感地动了下，艹！李程秀是个什么勾人的妖精？他叼起李程秀的那只耳朵轻轻舔舐，耳朵在耳垂出勾了勾，“好软……”  
李程秀两只手都被羞得不知道放在哪里好，下意识去揪床单，结果直接抓到一个毛茸茸的东西，吓得他连忙把那东西往后一扔。  
“来，把脸抬起来给我瞧瞧啊……不要害羞呀，没什么的，老公又不会笑你，都是男人，想要助兴我懂……”  
李程秀被他说得更耻，明明知道自己不是这么想的，这个臭邵群还要说这种话来激自己，他不服气地嘟着嘴抬起头来，刚要开口为自己辩白就被邵群一个湿热的吻堵住了，男人灵活湿热的舌头直接撬开他的牙齿探了进来搜刮整个口腔，邵群舌尖轻轻地勾着他的口腔上颚，手也从背后探入衣服里在他的背部摩挲，将衣服往上卷了卷，然后把手往前绕来直接揪住他胸前那两颗硬挺的豆子，嘴上重重地吮了一下他的唇，还不放过他：“你看你这里好粉啊……”  
李程秀干脆闭了眼让他去造，不知道是不是受了李程秀的刺激，邵群今晚的骚话特别多，一会儿“媳妇儿你嘴巴好软好甜，果冻好好吃……”一会儿：“你好香啊，湿了吗？”  
邵群见身下的人闭了眼睛，便笑着拿了刚刚被他仍在床沿边的毛茸茸兔尾巴轻轻扫他的眼睛，李程秀被他弄得睁开了眼睛，邵群连忙问：“用这个吗？嗯？”  
李程秀不回答他。  
邵群又用尾巴扫了扫李程秀浑圆雪白的屁股：“想用这个吗？”  
李程秀根本不想说话了，这下没了邵群双手的禁锢，他就连忙钻进被子里，邵群笑了声，那声笑在李程秀听来简直就是恶魔，邵群大手抓住李程秀的细细的脚踝把他从被子里拖出来欺身压上去，大手故意在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，那团肉都荡了荡，他故意恶声恶气地说：“躲起来干嘛！让我吃一口嘛！”  
“媳妇儿，我们今晚玩猎人和兔子好不好嘛？”  
“凶残的猎人要来吃小兔子了！”邵群越讲越兴奋，直接把自己和李程秀全身上下的衣服裤子都扒了，两具赤裸的身体贴在一起，向彼此传递着自己的体温。  
“你快做吧！”李程秀用手捂着脸，今晚这张老脸是不打算要了！  
“快做有什么意思，当然要慢慢玩啊……你睁开眼睛，睁开……”  
李程秀不睁开眼睛邵群就用牙去咬他的乳头，他被闹得没办法只好睁开眼睛，一双眼睛里满含羞意，他被邵群的流氓痞气弄得更加羞耻，整张脸红透了，衬得他的眼睛愈发地亮，突然又想到邵群最近生意上的不如意，终究还是宠溺大过羞耻，抿了抿嘴主动去吻他，双手也环上邵群的脖子。  
李程秀是及其温柔的，一枚蝴蝶吻轻轻落在邵群的眼睛上，香软的身子紧贴过去，月光洒进卧室，还带着几丝如有若无的栀子香。  
邵群伸手打开床头柜的抽屉，随手拿了一支润滑剂出来，慢条斯理地挤在手上，涂抹在李程秀股间和兔子尾巴肛塞上，他伸出食指在爱人后穴出挤压轻按，逐渐深入抠挖，然后探入两指变换角度着扩张准备。  
邵群怜惜的吻落在李程秀每一寸肌肤上，在下一秒将那个毛茸茸的尾巴插入他的后穴。肛塞的尺寸并不大，李程秀也只是微微皱了皱眉就很快适应了，他雪白无暇的身体陷入黑色真丝被褥中，对比尤为强烈，刺激着邵群的视觉。  
邵群将肛塞抽出又插入模仿性交的动作，他凑近亲亲李程秀的耳朵然后小声地说：“媳妇儿你低估了你自己的本事……”  
身下人没听懂，搂着他邵群的脖子疑惑地看着他，歪着头懵懵懂懂地样子尤为可爱。邵群看着那双澄澈的眸子笑了下，牵着他的手向自己身下探去，向他吹了口气，然后让那双软若无骨的手覆上了自己勃发的性器，“老公这么大的你都吃得下去，这么小的尾巴是看不起谁呢？”  
他猛地把尾巴拔出扔在一边，然后扶着自己的巨物慢慢进入，穴内的软肉在他刚探入一个头时就全部缠绕过来，他的东西太大了，纵使是做过这么多次李程秀还是觉得够呛，他深吸着气让自己放松好让邵群的巨龙进去，却还是难以隐藏自己不适的呻吟，他叫床声一般都很小，只有在做得激烈时，情动让他忘记了羞耻才会放开声音放出自己最原始的反应。  
这小小的哼唧声也让邵群激动，李程秀软软糯糯的小声音是最好的催情剂，他不愿意堵上，所以将唇下移至已经被自己舔嗦得有些红肿的乳头上，继续吞食一颗慢慢品尝，邵群用那尾巴轻轻逗弄小程秀，粉粉嫩嫩翘起的一根让邵群逗得顶端开始冒水，他劲腰律动，每一次顶入都直奔那个点，凶狠直接又大力。  
李程秀三处都被邵群弄着，过于汹涌的快感让他一时难以合上嘴，那美妙的呻吟声便从他喉间不断涌出。  
邵群再次把尾巴扔掉，大手握着小程秀开始套弄，更加用力操弄身下美妙的身体。他将自己的性器整根拔出，在空气中发出一些细小又无法描述的暧昧声音，然后对准穴口整根没入。  
“嗯……啊……邵……啊……你不要这样……”  
“不要怎样？这样吗？”邵群一记深挺将性器埋入那个让自己销魂的地方，整个完整地填满，然后便不动了，手捻弄着他的乳首。  
李程秀又开始哼哼唧唧地叫起来，邵群这个动作直直顶着那个敏感处，他叫得上句不接下句：“啊……啊……嗯……啊……”邵群听了欣喜，便将自己的小腹紧紧贴着他的雪臀快速抽插，囊袋拍在李程秀的屁股上发出肉体碰撞地“啪啪”声，他就想像一个打桩机一样钉着李程秀的屁股在顶弄，不知疲倦。  
邵群将李程秀的两条腿举高架在自己的肩膀上然后上身立起，全身的力量都用在自己腰间去撞击，李程秀被他顶得直往上移，又被他握着腰拖回，一撞一拖两份力气正好在那处汇合，李程秀被刺激地脚趾蜷起，脚背勾起一个美妙的弧度。就着这个姿势插了十几次，李程秀身体都有些颤抖，邵群把他翻身过去压下，背入式总是能够进得很深，而且能看到李程秀美丽的蝴蝶骨，感觉上面是有双翅膀的，圣洁者被自己压在身下侵犯，这种认知总是能格外地刺激头脑和性器。他托起李程秀的细腰让他拱起臀部，这样的姿势直接将那对浑圆雪白的嫩臀送到自己的眼前，邵群不受控制地就想吻上去，在这娇嫩隐私的部位印上自己的印记。一边一个吻痕之后，邵群扶着自己硬挺的巨物插入，李程秀的后穴已经被他完全操开，鲜嫩殷红色，穴口一张一缩等着与他完美契合巨根嵌入，邵群一进去就感受到那层软肉紧紧地攀附在自己的性器上，他在李程秀蝴蝶骨的位置上咬了一口，后者被咬得没有防备，后穴紧缩了一下，邵群差点被他绞射。  
他扒开李程秀的两双长腿，开始大开大合的操干，每一次都进准无比且大力，他把李程秀的头扭过来凑过去和他接吻，那声声美妙的吟叫被堵在喉间只能泄出些许暧昧声音，肉体撞击声变得更加激烈，邵群加快动作，李程秀眼神像失去了焦距一样，邵群做得太猛，每一下都实实地撞到那点上，过于强烈的快感让他有些害怕，他手虚张着想握住什么来确认自己是否还存活着，邵群五指张开插入李程秀的指缝中与他交窝着手。“啊……慢……啊……我不行了……”  
“嗯……哼……”邵群充耳不闻，他将性器拔出撸动几下然后把那巨物上的液体刮下涂在小程秀上，再猛地插入挺动，手上快速帮李程秀撸动着，“啊……邵……我要射……我要射了”  
他刚刚已经射过一次，邵群用大拇指堵住他，两片嘴唇大力吸吮着他的舌头，“等我一起……”  
李程秀最害怕的就是邵群的体力，尤其是做这种事情的时候，男人好像丝毫不知累，越到后来越大力，那根东西进入得更深，他肚子上都会顶弄出一个包来，李程秀摸着自己的肚子，“邵……群，太深了呜呜……”眼泪肆意横流，他根本受不了这种强烈的刺激，邵群像一头猛兽，被欲望包裹，越来越深，李程秀意识已经有些恍惚，腿完全软了，双腿堪堪挂在邵群的肩膀上像没了骨头一般要往下滑。  
最后冲刺了几十下，邵群终于停下动作，放开禁锢住李程秀的手，将他紧紧抱在怀里，大股大股的精液喷涌而出，性器在甬道里一下一下的抖动，李程秀也射了出来，他后面也高潮了，刚刚经历过高潮的后穴敏感又脆弱，被邵群性器小幅度的抖动也刺激得不行，那大股滚烫的白浊打在内壁上，李程秀只觉得自己后面要被烫化了，身子也跟着抖了下，邵群把他翻过身，小邵群也在他体内转了个身，茎身上的褶皱摩擦在李程秀的后穴让他不自觉的颤了下。邵群抱着他看他高潮过后的表情和反应，唇凑上去又再次轻咬住李程秀的唇，大手一下一下地抚摸着李程秀的后背帮他缓解过于急促的快感和高潮后的激动。  



End file.
